legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Season 7: Part 5/Transcript
Part 5 Prydwen Boston Airport, Massachusetts OBJECTIVE: Stop the Nightmare Forces from overrunning Sanghelios. OTHER NOTES: Sanghelios is currently governed by the Swords of Sanghelios, led by the Arbiter, Thel 'Vadam. (The team reports to Maxson.) Freeze: You needed to see us, sir? Maxson: Yes. We found out what the Nightmare Forces are headed to. Nightmare Rarity sent Wheeler and his group of Nightmare Animatronics to a camp that the Sirens ended up using. However, that camp is on the world of Sanghelios. Mich: Sanghelios is off limits. Princess Celestia doesn't want to interfere with the Arbiter's situation if it isn't needed. Luna: I already told the Arbiter. He'll be expecting you. Also, since it is a camp once used by Sirens, you'll need to take to of the Dazzlings. Mich: Aria Blaze and Sonata Dusk. Maxson: Exactly. If the Nightmare Forces get to Sanghelios before we do, the Arbiter and his people won't stand a chance. Freeze: Understood. When do we pic up the Sirens? Cal: (Looks back) Looks like we won't have to. (Aria and Sonata arrive along with another unexpected guest.) Mich: Well. It's Leon Bronev. I thought you where locked away in Ellsworth Prison. Luna: Luckily for us, Bronev was also studying Sangheili language and writing. Bronev: I understand what I've done after the destruction of the Azran. I thought I was making a breakthrough that could change the world. But instead, I've awakened something that nearly destroyed us. Maxson: He and the Sirens will be joining you on Sanghelios. An escort is on its way to pick you up. Be ready for it. (The team is dismissed. At the Flight Deck...) Freeze: You loading up, Mich? Mich: Yeah. I'm gonna see if Bronev can learn to speak Siren. Bronev: I'll have a briefing ready for you by the time we reach Sanghelios. Freeze: Keep on it. (Aria and Sonata arrives.) Aria: You must the son of that on guy Fluttershy liked. Freeze: Just so you know, they did marry. Sonata: Oh, they did? Aria: Not like we wanted to go there, anyway. Freeze: What about you, Aria? Sonata settled down in Paleto Bay. No one knew what happened to you. Aria: I was in Vice. Freeze: Vice City. Nice place. How'd we find you? Aria: No one knew until Leon Bronev let the word out. Freeze: So it was Bronev..... Did you cooperate with local authorities when they summoned you? Aria: (Sarcasm) No, I didn't. (Serious) OF COURSE I DID!! Sonata: You're the worst, Aria. Aria: Anyway, wasn't the Arbiter, like, an enemy of yours? Freeze: Not anymore. Aria: (Confused) Why? Freeze: Things changed. (A Swords of Sanghelios escort arrives.) Sangheili Escort: The Arbiter is engaged in combat. We will escort you to him. Sunset: Look, Derrick, the planet's deep in a civil war. If anything goes wrong... Freeze: Don't worry. This isn't my first mission that doesn't exist. Sunset: I understand. (Freeze is about to leave, but turns to Sunset first.) Freeze: I would like to talk to you when I get back. (Sunset looks on as the team leaves. Later, the team finally arrives on Sanghelios. They drop from a gravlift into a revine.) Mahkee 'Chava: Arbiter has united the keeps and formed a new alliance: the Swords of Sanghelios. With the Arbiter's victories and the death of Jul 'Mdama, the Covenant remnants grow desperate. They've begun an assault on 'Vadam lands, targeting Arbiter specifically. Freeze: And Arbiter's location? Mahkee 'Chava: You will find Arbiter at the Elder Council Chambers. Victory to clan and kin, Knights. Mahkee out. (The team keeps moving.) Mich: Looks like we only have Jul 'Mdama's faction here. Kane, you pick up what Mahkee said? Kane: Yes, I've put Arbiter's location on your HUDs. I'm impressed Arbiter has females in his ranks. War was traditionally a male's job on Sanghelios. (The team spots Covenant dropping in.) Mich: Hostiles dropping in! Freeze: Take 'em out! (The team takes out the hostile Covenant Forces.) Freeze: Strange how the Covenant is still fighting us after we killed Jul 'Mdama ten years ago. Mich: Think they'd fall apart by now? (After fighting past Covenant forces, the team makes it to the Elder Council Chambers. They fight passed enemy forces and eventually make it to the Arbiter's position.) Freeze: Arbiter! We're here on behalf of the Royal Sisters! (The team and the Arbiter leave on a drop ship. Later, at a camp used by the Swords of Sanghelios, Freeze looks at the distant view. The Arbiter walks in.) Freeze: Major Knight Derrick McCracken, or Freeze, Knights of the Just and Brotherhood of Steel. The Royal Sisters send their greetings and thanks you for your cooperation. Arbiter: I know who you are. Your father was a well known ally to our order. And as a member of the Order of the Just myself, I welcome you to Sanghelios. Freeze: Much appreciated. We've tracked the Nightmare Forces here. Arbiter: The Nightmare Forces and their most prominent follower, the one they call Wheeler, is planning on finding an artifact created by them as well as Vaatu. Freeze: The Spirit of Chaos and Darkness. Arbiter: Vaatu may be long gone. But the Nightmare Forces remain a threat. Even a greater one after they stole your friend Rarity. Freeze: Trust me, we'll bring Rarity back. Arbiter: I'm certain that you will. (The holomap starts to malfunction. Nightmare Rarity then shows up on a transmission.) Nightmare Rarity: Hello, Arbiter. Oh, and hello, Derrick. Now I wonder what you're doing here? I thought Sanghelios was off limits for you. You all think that I'm planning to attack Sanghelios, aren't you, darling? Arbiter, we could've destroyed you and your world millions of times over. But Earth comes first as the Multi-Universal United Government, set up by Equestria, is there. You still have time to ponder why you never defeated us. (Nightmare Rarity's transmission ends. Maxson and Bronev enters.) Bronev: The Covenant are fighting alongside the Nightmare Forces! Arbiter: We know. The Siren settlement is the last safe city on Sanghelios supported by the Order of the Just. We will move only if victory is assured. (The Arbiter leaves.) Freeze: Bronev, our team will deploy within the hour. Have your plan ready. (Freeze leaves. Bronev seems troubled.) Maxson: What is it, Bronev? Bronev: Wheeler. He isn't really apart of the Nightmare Forces. TO BE CONTINUED.... Category:Coolautiz Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Fire Rebellion Storyline Category:Fire Rebellion: Season 7 Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Episodes in Fire Rebellion: Season 7 Category:Transcripts